


Don't Mess

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis notices Liam flirting with Zayn, and gets jealous. He then makes a point of being extra flirtatious with Zayn because Liam don't know who he messin' with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my Tumblr

Liam hip-checked Zayn, grinning broadly. It was cute. But when Liam started acting less and less like a brother and best friend and more like a flirt, it began to get annoying. 

Louis glared at Liam as he petted Zayn’s hair and face fondly. Neither of them noticed, too busy giggling to see Louis’ unamused face across the room. They were waiting for an interviewer from MTV to arrive, so they were all a little bit nervous and acting weird because of it- Niall was eating the tray of fruit that was provided, Harry was dancing in his seat, Liam and Zayn were flirting and Louis, of course, was glaring at them. 

When the interviewer finally arrived, they all sat in a row of chairs behind a table. Louis sat next to Zayn, of course. 

The interviewer asked some weird questions, like how much they’d spent on a pair of underwear or how many bowties each of them owned. It was a good interview until he noticed Liam poking and pinching Zayn’s cheek, trying to make him laugh.

Louis glanced over at them, at first just casually resting his arm around Zayn, but when it didn’t stop the poking, he decided to be a little bit more assertive.

He reached down and started sliding his hand up the back of Zayn’s shirt, knowing that his hand was pretty cold. Zayn jumped and looked over at him, alarmed. Louis kept his hand there and then readjusted so he was leaning slightly sideways and he put his foot in Zayn’s lap, purposefully in the crotch.

Zayn’s face reddened slightly and he seemed to get it, waving his hand to get Liam to stop poking. Louis retracted his hand but left his foot there, occasionally jostling it to bug Zayn. 

When the interviewer thanked them for their time, Zayn leapt to his feet and crossed his arms, glaring down at Louis.

“Louis,” he said tightly. “That wasn’t necessary.”

Louis shrugged. “It worked, didn’t it?”

Zayn shook his head, trying not to smile. “You’re ridiculous, Lou.”

The other boys and the interviewer had already left, so Louis pressed a brief kiss to Zayn’s lips and grinned.

“I would say I’m sorry,” Louis said. “But I would be lying.”


End file.
